Oracle (DC Universe)
Barbara Gordon (バーバラ・ゴードン, Bābara Gōdon) is the daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner James W. Gordon, and was forbidden by her overprotective father from joining the GCPD. Instead, she took on the identity of Batgirl (バットガール, Battogāru) and was a member of the Team and crime-fighting partner of Batman for years. But that all ended when Joker shot her through the spine. Paralyzed from the waist down and using a wheelchair, Barbara however, not giving up on crime-fighting and unwilling to succumb to her disability, she took her photographic memory, her intellect and computer knowledge to, have reinvent herself and adopted the new identity of Oracle (オラクル, Orakuru), as an information broker, the primary computer expert and information network source for the Superhero Community, and now aids the Dark Knight with her intelligence services and computer hacking expertise, providing Batman and other heroes with a constant stream of information in the field to aid their battles against crime and created the Birds of Prey espionage team to continue the fight against those wishing to harm others. ".''" :—Oracle. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Ashley Greene (English), Aruga Yukiko (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (teen): Kelsey Lansdowne (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography The daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner James W. Gordon, Barbara Gordon was forbidden by her overprotective father from joining the GCPD. Instead, she took on the identity of Batgirl and was a crime-fighting partner of Batman for years. But that all ended when Joker shot her through the spine. Paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair, Barbara adopted the new identity of Oracle, and now aids the Dark Knight with her computer expertise, providing Batman with a constant stream of information in the field to aid his battle against crime. Appearance As Barbara Gordon When Barbara was 13 years old, she had shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head. She has blue eyes. Five years later, Barbara gained a slender and fairly muscular build. When not in costume, she usually wears her hair in a ponytail. As Batgirl As Batgirl, she wears a dark gray form fitting costume with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl. As Oracle *Hair Color: Orange/Red *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5 ft. 11 in. *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes: *Eidetic memory - almost total recall of everything she sees and reads *Extensive headquarters in Gotham City's Clock Tower, filled with information archives *High level hacking and computer skills *Hand To Hand Combat (Advanced) *Genius Level Intellect *Investigation *Tactical Analysis Gallery File:Barbara_Gordon_infiltrate_prisoners.png|Barbara Gordon. File:Batgirl_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Barbara, as the first Batgirl. File:Oracle_full_body_design_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Oracle in a robotic Iron Man-like suit. File:Oracle_face_design_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Oracle's close-up mask. Background Personality Barbara, at a young age, proved herself to be bold, mature, selfless, dependable, strong-willed, stubborn, responsible, and honorable yet still rash and impulsive. Barbara was one of the few people who saw how corrupt Gotham and its police force was and even recognized the vigilante known as Batman as a hero. Because of her protective father who happened to be the police commissioner, Barbara couldn't join the GCPD, but she still wanted to do good so she became the Batman's close ally and sidekick, Batgirl. Using a gymnastics class and being intensely trained by Batman, himself, Barbara became Batgirl and was one of his oldest and most trusted allies. However, despite being only a sidekick, Barbara declared a lot of independence from Batman as she was able to take on and defeat Joker's entire criminal empire (with the help of the third Robin) to save her father. Barbara also shared her mentor's love of humanity: she never killed or used lethal weapons, and only limited herself to severely injuring her enemies. However, if the situation called for it, Barbara would show less concern for their well-being which was evidenced when she was abducted by the Arkham Knight's Militia and sprayed pepper spray in the driver's eyes, which killed him, although that was unintentional. Like all of Batman's protégés, Barbara takes her duties very seriously and like Batman, Nightwing and Robin, is a natural at leadership, often taking control when the situation calls for it. However, that all changed, when, at Barbara's home, when she was ambushed by Joker and was shot in the spine which left her paralyzed from the waist down and was left confined to a wheelchair. Unable to be Batgirl, Barbara hang up the cowl, yet she still wanted to do good, so she adapted the role of Oracle and although she couldn't assist Batman in the field, she acted as an informant. Barbara was an expert hacker and a genius-level intellect. Barbara had proven to put the welfare of people, even if they were people close to her, aside for the greater good. That was evidenced when Hugo Strange activated Protocol 10 and Batman was going to rescue his lover, Talia al Ghul, from Joker and Barbara knew that the welfare of all the people in Arkham City were more important than one woman. Another example, when Batman first encountered the Arkham Knight's Militia and she suggested that he needed help, considered letting Robin assist him, and completely put her feelings aside for him. Barbara apparently hated lying to her father because Commissioner Gordon blamed himself for her condition, but she was still smart enough to not reveal her secret identity as it would place him in danger. Barbara had also shown a lot of bravery and often times confronted Batman most notably when she discovered that Batman left Tim in a cell, she openly chastised him. However, in the end, after the war was over, Barbara still showed a lot of gratitude and respect toward her mentor. Relationships Friends/Allies *Birds of Prey *Bat Family **Batman **Arthur Elric **Ace the Bat-Hound **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rex Mason/Metamorpho **Arnold Longstorm/Nightbat **Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin **Damian Wayne/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl *Alfred Pennyworth *Mayor Marion Grange *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock **Renee Montoya **Ellen Yin **Peter Foley **Captain Jones **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Michaels *Major Crimes Unit **John Blake **Gerard Stephens *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox *Douglas Fredericks *Coleman Reese *John Hammond *Hamilton Hill *Veronica Vreeland *Joan Leland *Paul Kirk/Manhunter *Ava Kirk *Kiki *Soozey *Natascha Patrenko *Mike Engel *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder/Creeper *Manager of Gotham National Bank *Janet Surillo *Leonid Pavel *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Anthony Garcia *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Matilda *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Justice League **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Kara Kent/Supergirl **Green Arrow **Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon **Michael Lane/Azrael *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family *James Gordon (father) *Barbara Eileen Gordon (mother, deceased) *James Gordon, Jr. (younger brother) Neutral *Kirigi *Jason Burr *Bethanie Ravencroft *Talia al Ghul *Corrupt police **Peter Grogan **Commissioner Correa **Howard Branden **Frank Boles *Rouge/Neutral Police **Gillian B. Loeb **Arnold Flass **Walter Pfister **Michael Wuertz **Cash Tankinson **Angel Rojas **Slade Brickson *Catwoman's Thugs **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Catgirl *Outsiders **Jason Todd/Nightwing/Red Hood *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Judge Faden *Berg *Brian Douglas *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick *Francis Grey *Marty Slacker *Donnie/Prank *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill *Falcone Crime Family **Vincent Falcone **Carmine Falcone **Albert Falcone **Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. **Jimmy **Steiss **Alfie **Bigger *Zsasz Family **Victor Zsasz **Razor *Scarecrow's Thugs **Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul **Barsad **Silver Monkey **Lady Shiva **Avery Twombey/Cypher *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask **Number One **Giovanni Luchese *Jokerz/Harley Quinn's Thugs **Jack Napier/Joker **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Mo **Lar **Cur **Grumpy **Chuckles **Happy **Dopey **Abramovici Twins ***Mr. Hammer **Punch and Judy **Bud and Lou *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Kabuki Twins **Tracey Buxton **Candy **Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips **Tiny (pet) **Spikehead **Lester Kurtz **Abramovici Twins ***Sickle *Killer Croc's Thugs **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Matatoa *Bane's Thugs **Antonio Dorrance/Bane **Bird (lieutenant) **John Daggett **Phillip Stryver **Venom Henchmen *MECH **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke **D.A.V.E. *Larissa Diaz/Copperhead *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Maroni Crime Family **Sal Maroni **Sal Maroni's Mistress **Wilmer Rossi *Russian Crime Family **The Russian *Lau *The Chechen *Rupert Thorne *Tobias' Thugs **Tobias Whale **Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex *Scarface's Thungs **Roland Grimes/Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *Riddler/Cluemaster's Thugs **Edward Nigma/Riddler **Arthur Brown/Cluemaster **Riddlemen *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Ferris Boyle *Mr. Freeze's Thugs **Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze **Nora Fries/Lazara *Enrique El Gancho *Two-Face's Thugs **Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Sin Tzu *Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog *Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Key *The Council **Anatol Mykros **Manhunter clones *Simon Stagg *Sapphire Stagg *The Ghosts *Red Claw *Terrible Trio *The Puppet Scarface *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Boss Biggis *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Peter Merkel/Ragdoll *Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Temblor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Marion Dahl/Baby Doll *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Vladimir Dracula III/Dracula *Carmilla Karnstein *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *Alexander Joseph Luthor/Lex Luthor *Paul Karon *Mario/Rumor *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Acrobatics' (formerly) *'Gadgetry' (formerly): *'Martial Arts' (formerly): *'Eskrima': While serving as Batgirl and even afterwards as Oracle, Barbara has done excellently with eskrima sticks. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Well above-average intelligence, now an experienced hacker and investigator, with extra resources and technology provided by Batman/Bruce Wayne. **'Computer Operation': ***'Computer Hacking': Barbara is so good at hacking that, as a high school student, she was able to hack even Batman's communications with little effort. Strength level Weaknesses *'Restricted Mobility': Paralyzed from the waist down. Equipment *'Utility Belt' (formerly): Gadgets Weapons *'Batarangs': Transportation *'Wheelchair': Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Riddler Wikipedia *Riddler DC Database Notes & Trivia *Barbara Gordon first appeared in Detective Comics #359 (January 1967). *Oracle maintains control over the twelve technologically advanced satellites that were created by Lex Luthor during his tenure as President of the United States. She can also access any and all items perpetrated by the Pentagon, no matter how secret, much to their dismay. *Oracle and Nightwing harbour a relationship which stems from their days as Batgirl and Robin respectively. She also had a relationship with detective Jason Bard and an internet relationship with the hero Blue Beetle before his death. *Despite being paralyzed from the waist down, Oracle went under the tutelage of Richard Dragon, thanks to a tip from a computer programmer dubbed "Matches", and has extensive skills with eskrima fighting sticks, small firearms, and Batarangs; she customarily keeps a pair of eskrima sticks stored in the armrests of her wheelchair as a contingency. *Blessed with a photographic memory, Barbara reads dozens of the world's top newspapers and magazines daily. She's also constantly gathering information from other, less public sources, such as the CIA's mainframe, not to mention the data networks of the FBI, NSA and Interpol (all without their knowledge or consent). *Barbara Gordon graduated summa cum laude ("with very great honor") with a Ph.D and doctorate in library science at Gotham State University. *The first criminal Barbara "caught" as Oracle was a technopath called Ashley Mavis Powell (aka Interface) who was a child abuser and money launder. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Gordon Family Category:Bat Family Category:Birds of Prey Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgetry Category:Eskrima Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Computer Expertises Category:Hackers Category:Handicapped Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters